Scrambler (perk)
Scrambler is a Tier 3 perk appearing in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that scrambles the radar of nearby enemies, leaving only static. Enemies that are close to, but not entirely within, the scrambling radius will have their radar appear slightly fuzzy and faded. In multi-tiered structures, this can cause confusion to enemy players, allowing them to be picked off. The radar fading effects can also cover the location and direction of killstreaks, further benefitting the team. The Pro version of this perk protects players from enemy Claymores by increasing the time between detection and detonation. This allows the user to slip past enemy claymores with ease, allowing the user to ambush the player who was using the claymores as a form of defense. However, with the radar fading effect of scrambler, and the claymore still giving the distinctive click, the player using Scrambler may find it more of a hinderance than a help. This effect can be useful in Hardcore Mode, as the lack of a HUD mini-map lowers the weakeness of the radar-fading. This again, however, can be countered by players who check the overview map relatively often. The main way to tell the difference between a Counter-UAV and a Scrambler user, other than hearing the announcer alert the team of a Counter-UAV, as Scrambler causes the radar to fade gradually, depending on the distance between players, while a Counter-UAV cuts out the radar completely regardless of location. The two could be utilised together for great-effect. But overall, Scrambler is more of a hinderance than an useful perk, as experienced players will be alerted to your prescence upon seeing their radar turn fuzzy. Scrambler is unlocked at level 17. Scrambler Pro is unlocked by getting 50 close-range kills and the perk challenges are complete after 250 close-range kills. Tactics *Unlike the challenge required for getting Ninja Pro, knife kills will not count towards getting Scrambler Pro. *A major flaw of Scrambler is that players will be aware that an enemy is nearby, and will even be able to tell how close they are based on how fuzzy their radar is. This makes Scrambler detrimental for almost all setups, including stealth classes. *Enemies using scrambler can often be easily pin-pointed by moving in a certain direction and noting the intensity of the fuzzy radar. This can be used as a reference when sneaking up on campers. *Scrambler is best suited to multi-story buildings in which enemies may be confused as to the user's location. *One setup which ostensibly benefits from Scrambler's non-Pro effect is a fast-moving close quarters setup which is intended to overwhelm enemies instead of sneak up on them. Such a setup is intended to be extremely team-oriented, as it essentially results in sacrificing Perk 3 to mask teammates' activity. *Some players use Scrambler simply for its Pro effect, which greatly delays the detonation of enemy Claymores (from around 0.75 seconds to 3 seconds). Such usage has a disposition toward Hardcore modes, in which the lack of a minimap without a UAV offsets the negative effects of Scrambler. *Since Scrambler removes the player's red dot to closer-ranged enemies, it is sometimes used as an alternative to a Silencer attachment, although this method is of dubious benefit considering the effect of revealing one's position. *Scrambler can compliment the Riot Shield, as it will draw enemies in. *When using the Tactical Knife or a Grenade Launcher, kills do not count towards Scrambler Pro. *Another popular tactic is to use Scrambler along with the Riot Shield and Throwing Knife, as these seem to draw in enemies and attack at mid-range. *It can be useful for some rushers who don't have the reactions to avoid claymores, or frequently find themselves being eliminated by them. *Counter-UAVs can be used in conjunction with Scrambler, as it effectively Scrambles everyone. *When sniping one should never use this perk as enemies can find your position. *When used on the map, Rust, enemies will almost always find that their radars are at least a little fuzzy. *A good tactic with Scrambler to literally 'lure' your enemy to you. Scrambler is a good perk for luring enemies towards you as some players mainly see Scrambler as an easy target to kill. Thus it is easy to stay in a high traffic area/building such as the building to the right of the blue 'Market' building on Invasion. *Changing classes between one that has Scrambler and one that does not can confuse and lure enemies into certain areas, especially if you frequently return to that area. *Scrambler Pro is useful with the Riot Shield and LMGs, as they offer very slow movement speed, so avoiding claymores can be very difficult. Trivia *Scrambler has no effect during an EMP and the Pro version of the perk is weakened, as all claymores placed prior to the EMP going off will be disabled. Claymores placed after the EMP going off still function, allowing the pro version of the perk to still function. *Scrambler is overridden by the Counter-UAV killstreak, which has the same effects as the perk, but map-wide, and to all enemy players. *Most players think Scrambler is a worthless perk due to the enemy radar being blurred and giving away the user's position. However, most players who do use Scrambler use it because of the pro version: delaying claymores as claymores can be common on the battlefield on certain maps. *Even if most players use Scrambler only because of its Pro effect, the player can just use SitRep and know where all Claymores are. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks